


Signifying Nothing

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Superheroes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sound Dan can never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signifying Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Watchmen belongs to Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.

Dan hears it in the boom of the electric car's exhaust or the bang of the .38 Smith & Wesson that fires at him but only burns a hole in his cape.

That's the horror of it—the sound would be bearable if it were only a nightmare . If he woke up in a cold sweat, shooting out of bed like only the people in movies do.

But it chases him onto the streets, in a beer bottle shattering , a door's lock smashing.

A pop of air filling the space where a man had been, and was no longer.


End file.
